Waiting out the storm
by Aneirin
Summary: What happens when Sora and Kairi are hanging out and it starts raining hard? What happens when they're closer to Sora's house, and he invites her over to dry off? Also could have been titled You're sweet, Sora


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just this story. It's mine, so no touchy.

Author's note: This is my first KH fic, and my first oneshot. No flames please.

Yeah, I've got to other fics I should be working on, but this has been running around in my mind forever now. I mean almost as long as or longer than the other two. So yeah. No idea where it came from though. Then again, I did once consider writing something that would happen between KH 2 and KH 3: it was gonna be like putting them in actually normal situations like school and stuff, but with random Heartless attacks on Destiny Islands. I guess this stemmed from that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora and Kairi walked down the sidewalk. They had been hanging out all day, going to various places around the islands.

"So Kairi," asked Sora. "Anything else you want to do?"

"No," answered Kairi. "We pretty much did everything today. Besides, it's getting kinda late."

"You're right," said Sora. He looked up at the sky. "Wait a minute. Do those clouds look kinda dark to you, or is it just-" He was cut off by the low rumble of thunder. Rain started to fall, lightly at first, but then getting stronger. It was soon pouring.

"Aw man," said Kairi, putting her arms up in a vain attempt to protect her head from the rain. "I knew it was going to rain today. I should have brought an umbrella. I'm gonna be soaked by the time I get home!"

"Why don't you come over to my house?" asked Sora, putting his hood up. "It's a lot closer. You can dry off there and then you can go home when the rain stops."

"Really? Thanks Sora."

"No problem," said Sora. However, although Sora's house was closer, it was still pretty far away. Not wanting Kairi to catch a cold from being out in the rain too long, Sora gently picked her up.

"What are you doing?" she asked, giggling.

"Getting you there faster," answered Sora, smiling. He jumped up as high as he could and started gliding toward his house.

888

Knock, knock, knock. "Hmm?" Sora's mother had been listening to the weather report. The long-haired brunette got up from the table and opened up the door. "There you are," she said. Sora and Kairi were right outside. "I was starting to get worried, what with all this rain. Oh, hello Kairi."

"Hello," said Kairi politely, as she and Sora entered the house.

"We got caught in the rain," said Sora. "I invited Kairi to come over and dry off. Is that alright?"

"Sure," said Sora's mother, "Kairi is always welcome here. Sora, go get a couple of blankets. I'll go make some hot chocolate." She headed back into the kitchen.

"Okay," said Sora, going to retrieve the blankets. He came back and gave Kairi one.

"Thank you Sora," said Kairi.

"No problem," said Sora. They went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. They talked for a little while, mostly about random topics, and then Sora's Mom came back with three mugs of hot chocolate.

"So," she asked, handing both of them a mug and then sitting down herself, "How was your day?"

"It was good," said Kairi, taking a sip. "Sora and I pretty much just hung around."

"Where did you go?"

"We went to the mall for a while," said Kairi. "It got boring so Sora decided to goof off."

"What exactly do you mean by 'goof off'?" asked Mom, a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"I mean going to the center of the mall, where there's that big area where each floor of the mall has a view of, and then jumping from the top floor," said Kairi. Mom's eyebrow lifted.

"I couldn't help myself," said Sora. "It was a great place to start flying around."

"Yeah," said Kairi, "He put on an air show for everyone."

"I was having fun until mall security told me to come down," said Sora. Kairi laughed.

"You're such a show-off Sora," said his mother. "But you said only you and Kairi were hanging out. Where was Riku?"

"I dunno," said Sora. "Probably beating himself up. We called him, but he said he wasn't interested. Then I remembered that today was the anniversary of the day he gave into the darkness."

"Oh," said Mom. She almost sighed at the thought of it. Her son and his friends had been gone for almost two years, and in that time a lot of things had happened. She remembered that there had been a strange period where she had actually forgotten him. Not forgotten exactly, but her memories of him were very fuzzy. She had been so surprised when he had come home. Not only did he look and sound different, but he had come home with a mouse, a duck, and a dog that walked on two legs.

She had been more surprised when she had learned what they had all been doing for the time they had been gone. It had been hard to believe that her son, Sora, was now a hero of the "chosen one" variety. Of course when a talking mouse backs you up, it's hard to **not** believe it. But, she had grown used to it. She liked the fact that Sora could wield so much power, but not let it go to his head.

"So Riku didn't want to come?" said Mom. "That's too bad. He really needs to forget about how he gave into the dark."

"Well," said Sora, looking a bit downcast, "I thought he'd come to peace with himself about it. Apparently not though."

"He just needs time," said Kairi, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure he'll get over it eventually."

"Yeah," said Sora, looking at her, "You're probably right."

"Anyway," said Mom, "Where else did you go?"

"No where in particular," said Kairi. "We pretty much just went anywhere. Then we had lunch."

"Where did you eat?"

"We went to Subway," said Kairi. "Sora paid for both of us."

"Aww," said Mom, "That's so sweet Sora."

"Yeah, well," said Sora, blushing slightly and scratching the back of his head, "It was nothing."

"So how long are you going to stay?" asked Sora's mother.

"Until the rain stops," answered Kairi. Suddenly, the crack of thunder could be heard. Sora got up and opened the blinds on the kitchen window. The rain had significantly increased since they had been in Sora's house. The road was practically a river. They looked up at the time. The clock read 8:03.

"I don't think it would be safe," said Mom. "It's already eight, and the rain doesn't look like it's gonna let up. You could stay here if you like."

"Really?" asked Kairi.

"Sure," said Mom, "We have room here for you."

"Thank you," said Kairi, smiling at the brown haired woman.

"No problem," said Mom. She took the three empty mugs to the sink. "You can borrow some of my pajamas. They shouldn't be too big for you."

"Cool, thanks," said Kairi. "But where will I sleep?"

"You can sleep in my room," said Sora, catching Kairi and his mother off guard. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"What?"asked Kairi. "No Sora, I can take the couch."

"No," said Sora. "I wouldn't feel right knowing you had to sleep on the couch. I'll be fine. It pulls out."

"Then why can't I sleep on it?"

"It's not as comfortable as my bed, believe me," said Sora. "I'd rather you took my bed."

"Oh," said Kairi, "Thank you Sora. You're sweet." She kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush. Sora's mother looked over from where she was standing. She smiled mischievously.

"Should I leave you two alone for a minute?" It was Kairi's turn to blush. She had forgotten that Sora's mother was in the room for a moment. She had been concentrated on thanking Sora after all.

888

"Good night Kairi," said Sora. Kairi was about to head upstairs. Sora thought she looked cute in the slightly oversized pj's that his mom had lent Kairi. She was wearing pink bottoms and a white shirt with short pink sleeves.

"Good night Sora," said Kairi. She went upstairs to Sora's room. She looked around and gave a small smile. Sora's room never changed. He still had a small wooden ship with small wooden figures representing Kairi, Sora, and Riku. He still had various other things lying around the room. It was kind of nice to see that Sora still held an interest this stuff. He never really changed either. He always had been and always would be the nicest guy she'd ever known.

She lied down in his bed and pulled the sheets over herself. His bed was quite comfortable, and she began to feel herself drift off to sleep after a while.

Sora, meanwhile, was downstairs pulling the mattress out of the couch. He went and got some extra sheets from the hallway closet and set them up on the mattress. He lied down on the mattress. It was kind of stiff, as it was almost never used. It squeaked a bit when he moved. He stared up at the ceiling for a while, listening to the storm raging outside. He lay there for around half an hour.

He started thinking about random stuff, one thing leading to another until he finally settled on one thought. Kairi was sleeping upstairs. It seemed strange to him. His pondering about the situation was interrupted by a sudden, very bright flash of lightning and an incredibly loud crack of thunder. He thought he heard a gasp, and he looked around. No one there.

'That one was close,' thought Sora. 'It's been storming for like, four hours. I figured it would have ended by now.' Boom! Another crack of thunder sounded, directly after a flash of lightning. Sora caught a small movement out of the corner of his eye and looked over. "Kairi? What are you doing up?"

"The storm woke me up," answered the redheaded girl. "I couldn't get back to sleep.

"I thought you liked the rain," said Sora.

"I do," said Kairi, "But I've never liked storms. Especially ever since that day the Heartless attacked the Island."

"Oh yeah," said Sora thoughtfully, remembering that horrible day, "They caused that weird storm."

"So... I was wondering if I could maybe stay in here for a while, and maybe just talk. Just until I get tired again."

"Sure," said Sora, moving over. Kairi walked over and sat down on the couch/bed. It gave off a little squeak as the springs felt her weight.

"This is pretty stiff," she said, moving nearer to Sora.

"Told you," said Sora. Kairi rubbed her arms.

"Isn't it a bit cold down here?" asked Kairi.

"Seems fine to me," said Sora. Kairi looked at Sora in slight disbelief.

"Really?" asked Kairi, "It must just be me th-" There was a huge blast of thunder. Kairi practically jumped on to Sora, who almost instinctively put his arms around her. She was calm a few seconds later.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," said Kairi. "It just caught me off guard." She suddenly realized something. "Sora? Are you wearing a shirt?"

"Uhhh," answered Sora, "No." Kairi blushed. "I didn't have any clean night shirts, and I wasn't going to sleep in a damp shirt either. Is that a problem?"

"N-no," stammered Kairi. Sora assumed she was about to let go. A few moments later, she was still holding onto him.

"So," said Sora, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know," answered Kairi. "But while we're talking, if I start nodding off, let me know so I can go up to bed okay?"

"Sure," said Sora. They talked for a little while, going over what had happened during the day. After a bit, they stopped talking and started listening to the pitter-patter of rain hitting the window. Sora began drifting off. He blinked, and tried rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Kairi?" he whispered. No response. "Kairi?" He looked down. Kairi was asleep, breathing softly, a peaceful look on her face. Sora thought about waking her up. She moved a bit, unconsciously cuddling up to Sora. He couldn't bear the thought of disturbing her from her peaceful slumber, so he didn't try to wake her up. He eventually fell asleep too.

888

"So," said a voice. "What's going on here?" Sora didn't open his eyes, but his mother's voice had woken him up.

"Sleeping?" said Sora. Sora felt something warm on top of him.

"Riiiight," said his mother. He heard her walk out of the room. Sora slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand- wait. Free hand? He looked down and saw that his other arm was around Kairi's sleeping form. She began to stir, and then opened her eyes. She looked up at him.

"Oh," she said sleepily, "Good morning Sora." she closed her eyes again. Then they snapped open. She sat up on the bed. "Sora?" she asked, giving him a questioning look. "Why am I down here?"

"Well," said Sora, "You fell asleep down here."

"I told you to wake me up if I fell asleep Sora!" she said, her face changing from a questioning look to a stern one. "Why did you let me fall asleep?"

"Sorry," said Sora. "We were listening to the rain, I was falling asleep, I looked over and you were already asleep." Her look said, 'Go on...'. "And I didn't want to wake you up."

"Why not?"

"Well," said Sora apologetically, "I couldn't. You looked comfortable where you were and I didn't want to disturb you. Sorry." She glared at him for a few seconds. Suddenly, she broke into a smile.

"Oh Sora," she said, giving him a hug, "You're so sweet." She kissed him on the cheek, and got up to go get breakfast. Sora sat there for a second. Then he followed.

888

"You know what?" asked Kairi as she headed out the door.

"What?" asked Sora.

"We should spend more time together," she said.

"Yeah," said Sora. "We should."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Done! I hope you all like it, and I hope they weren't too OOC. They're just in a normal (like anything from my mind is normal) situation, so it's really different then what we're used to seeing KH characters doing. Of course Sora's a nice guy, so this is probably what he would've done.

This isn't the only Kingdom Hearts thing I've got planned. I've got a major AU thing planned. It's going to rock your world. But first I've got to finish Star Wars: The Shinji Saga and/or Fool Proof. Check them out if you have the time.


End file.
